1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to laying out a design on a building site. More particularly the present invention relates to laying out building corners and curves on a building site.
2. Description of Related Art
When determining corners for a building or other construction site project, the builder must resort to one of several time-consuming, trial-and-error methods, all of which require a number of workers, or the builder must hire a surveyor. Regardless of which course of action is chosen, the cost of laying out a building at present is typically about $50 per corner, thus, a twenty-corner building will require approximately $1,000 just to determine its corners. After establishing the corners of a building on a site, regardless of the method employed, the builder must transfer each corner to what is commonly known in the art as a set of batter boards before excavation of the foundation can commence. This is so the corners can be re-established after excavation. The construction of batter boards is both material and labor intensive. To make matters worse, the introduction of batter boards to a job site severely impedes workers, such as the backhoe operator, as they attempt to excavate the foundation. It is difficult to maneuver heavy equipment around the site without running over several batter boards. Further, batter boards restrict the placement of newly-excavated dirt. There is thus a present need for a method and apparatus which would enable the determination of multiple corners of a building without requiring a set of batter boards for each.